Prompty :3
by Marguegue
Summary: Textes randoms sur les couples que vous voulez, il suffit de proposer. Pour l'instant Unstiteuf, Brigrim, ... A vous de proposer ce que vous voulez voir ici!
1. Prompty 1: Une question de temps

Prompt 1: 

Ah que salut vous :3 J'espère que vous allez bien! Comme ces derniers temps j'ai plein d'idées mais que ce sont des idées pour des tout petits textes, et que je n'ai pas envie de me limiter à 100 mots, je me lance dans quelques prompts. Il n'y aura pas une date de parution fixée parce que je suis sûre que je ne tiendrai pas mes échéances et que je publierais selon mes envies et mon inspiration! Ils seront en grande partie Unstiteuf ou Brigrim ou sans ship et ça sera à vous de décider!  
Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Tic tac  
9h00

Ouf pile poil..

9h04

Oh ça arrive, d'être en retard..

9h12

Il rigole ou quoi? ... Ça fait déjà plus de dix minutes que je suis là sur ce banc à l'attendre..

9h26

J'abandonne, à quoi ça sert de me demander de venir ici pour 9h s'il n'y a personne..  
Dire que j'ai cru qu'il allait venir, habituellement c'est moi qui suis en retard..  
D'habitude c'est moi qui le fait attendre..  
C'est moi qui oublie l'heure ou l'endroit du rendez-vous..  
Je regarde une dernière fois mon portable.  
10h00  
Puis je me dis que j'ai fais tout ces efforts pour rien.. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi.

10h34

Il est déjà cette heure là?! Pourtant le trajet ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps. Enfin... si je sais.. je suis tellement déçu qu'il m'ait posé un lapin.. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me ferait ça un jour.. Bon fini de ruminer devant ma porte, je ferai mieux de rentrer.  
Je prends ma clé, je l'insère dans la serrure et ouvre ma porte.  
C'est étrange, j'avais laissé les volets ouverts, et la lumière allumée dans la précipitation de mon départ. J'avance prudemment, et remarquai que les volets étaient fermés ainsi que la lumière éteinte. Au loin une lumière tamisée qui m'attire tel un aimant. J'avance encore puis soudain c'est le noir. Ne voyant pas grand chose, je décide de ne pas bouger lorsqu'une odeur très familière remonte à mes narines.  
C'est à ce moment là que je comprends. Je comprends que je n'y vois plus rien parce qu'il a posé ses mains sur mes yeux.  
Je comprends qu'il m'attendait ici depuis le début, que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène!  
Je veux tourner la tête mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas, pas quand je sens ses lèvres sur ma joue et qu'il me chuchote au creux de l'oreille:  
"Surprise"

* * *

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plus.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des mots, des thèmes que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans ces quelques prompts! :3

Je vous fait des kiss plein de tendresse sur la fesse droite!

Marguegue


	2. Prompty 2: Blagues

Prompt 2: Blagues

Hellow les enfants! Je suis désolé de publier ce texte aussi tard, mais j'ai fait pleins de trucs qui font que je n'ai pas su écrire avant! Heureusement j'avais déjà une idée de ce que je voulais écrire. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avec fait pour le premier prompty! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir! :3  
J'espère que les suivants vous plairont aussi!

D'ailleurs: j'ai oublié de le dire dans le premier prompty mais toute personne citée et étant dérangée par mes textes peut évidemment m'en demander la suppression!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi stressé.. Pourtant ce n'est rien de très important.. Bon, oui tout nos amis venaient à la maison, oui ils dormaient tous ici parce qu'on fêtait l'anniversaire d'Nt. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour l'entendre me crier dessus parce que je n'avais pas fini la vaisselle. Et le pire c'est que c'est lui qui a voulu faire un "petit" repas pour le diner de ce soir. Et qui finalement a utilisé quasiment toute notre vaisselle! Mais bon autant faire contre mauvaise fortune,bon coeur et finir cette vaisselle en espérant qu'il se calme en voyant que tout est prêts pour ce soir. Je m'attèle donc à ma tâche, je laisse sècher la dernière grande casserole et pose mon torchon sur le radiateur.  
Je vais dans le séjour et regarde à ma gauche puis à ma droite et je me rends compte de tout ce travail qu'il a effectué. C'est magnifique! La table est bien dressée juste comme il faut et il a aménagé le reste de la pièce en piste de danse pour le reste de la soirée.  
Je pars à sa recherche les yeux toujours remplis de paillettes après avoir vu la décoration de la pièce. Je le retrouve dans la salle de bain en train de se calmer. Il se tourne vers moi, et avec un petit air triste, s'excuse de m'avoir crié dessus pour rien. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et lui propose de faire une sieste en sachant que les invités n'arrieraient que dans quelques heures, et que dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Avec de la chance, je réussis à le convaincre, je mets une alarme pour nous réveiller une heure en avance et nous nous installons dans le canapé. Je m'assied tandis que lui se couche tout recroquevillé sur lui-même et fini la tête sur mes genoux. Ma main se trouve dans ses cheveux et nous nous endormons la, dans une atmosphère cosy.

Le réveil sonne, le beau brun dort toujours sur mes genoux. Je n'aime pas le réveiller mais ce sera toujours mieux que de le voir paniquer de peur d'être en retard.  
"Hey, debout petit homme brun!" N'ayant aucune réponse, je recommence une seconde fois, toute en passant ma main sur sa joue. Je le vois bouger, cligner des yeux et se réveiller tout doucement. Il me remercie et on par se changer chacun de notre côté avant l'arrivée des invités.

Une heure et demi plus tard, tout les invités sont arrivés, Nt et Unster les derniers comme d'habitude.. D'ailleurs en parlant d'habitude, ils ont l'air beaucoup plus proches qu'avant ces deux-là. Pourtant mon instinct me dit qu'Unster est hétéro et que je me fais encore un film. C'est une chose sur laquelle je vais devoir enquêter, avec discrétion bien sûr!

Et bien je n'aurais pas à enquêter bien longtemps.. Cela faisait déjà 4h que nos invités étaient ici, tout allaient à merveille, même si l'alcool coulaient à flots! Mais une fois qu'on est plus de 10 dans l'appart c'est un vrai four! J'allais sortir sur le balcon pour prendre l'air et ils étaient là tout le deux, à parler de leurs sentiments,face à face, mains dans les mains. Puis je les vis se pencher l'un vers l'autre et s'échanger un baiser tendre et sauvage, doux et sensuelle. Je me sens de trop sur ce balcon et retourne à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas revu mon ami depuis la fin du repas et me mets à sa recherche. Je le trouve bien vite dans la cuisine, une bouteille de bière à la main, en train de rire tout seul. Puis il se tourne vers moi et me dit: "Je peux te raconter une blague?" Je ne voulais pas le vexer et acquiesça. Il sourit encore plus fort et me dit: "C'est un homme dans un café et plouf il se noit!". Je ne réagis pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pendant que lui se tord de rire au milieu de la pièce. Il se relève les larmes aux yeux et recommence à raconter une blague. "C'est une feuille qui va à la piscine mais elle coule parce qu'elle n'a pas pieds". Le revoilà en train de rire de nouveau tout seul. Il se ressaisi et me raconte encore une blague. "Comment appelle-t-on un squelette qui parle ? Des os parleurs !" Je le regarde encore rire alors que moi ses blagues commencent à m'agacer plus qu'autre chose. Il se relève et a le malheur d'ouvrir sa bouche encore une fois: "Pourquoi les Japonais.." Et là, je veux juste qu'il se taise, alors je suis pris d'une pulsion et je l'embrasse. Il s'arrête immédiatement de parler, enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et augmente la pression sur mes lèvres. On se sépare et je détourne les yeux, le visage rouge de honte. Il y a un blanc de quelques secondes et puis il éclate de rire. Vexé, je veux sortir histoire de me cacher mais monsieur n'est pas de cet avis et il m'attrape le poignet. "Quoi, ça ne t'as pas suffi de te moquer de moi?" Il me regarde, me sourit et repart à l'assaut de mes lèvres avec passion et tendresse. "Si j'avais su j'aurais fait ça plus tôt!"  
"Mais de quoi tu parles?" Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais la réponse vient vite. "Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je fasse des blagues pourries pour que tu m'embrasses, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt!"  
On se regarde et on se met à rire. Dire qu'il n'aura fallu que trois blagues.. Ces blagues je ne les oublierai jamais..  
"Et bébé?!"  
"Oui chat?"  
"C'est un pingouin qui ..."

Cette soirée était inoubliablement drôle!

* * *

Voilà c'est ici qu'on se quitte mes amis, finalement même avec les idées, j'ai pris 2 heures à écrire ce texte. xD  
Alors avec quel ship avez-vous lu ce texte? Avez vous envie de quelques choses en particulier?  
Je remercie ma patronne adorée pour ses merveilleuse blagues qui me font passer de bonnes rigolades!  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir! :3  
Je vous fais de drôles de bisous!  
Marguegue


	3. Prompt 3: Le sport

Prompty 3: Un peu de sport.

Bonjour, bonsoir me revoilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu! :') J'ai moi-même écrit le dernier prompty d'un point de vue Brigrim (pas forcément la vision d'un personnage précis). Vos review me font super plaisir et m'ont donnée quelques idées pour continuer ce recueil!  
Ce prompty ci est un Unstiteuf, que je ship beaucoup en ce moment! Un énorme merci à Firana, Colilip et Caecoo pour leurs avis sur la partie spéciale! (N'hésitez pas à aller les lire, si ce n'est pas encore fait, vous ratez quelque chose!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Pdv Unster  
  
Et merde, je vais encore être en retard et Nt me pardonnera pas cette fois. Cela fait plusieurs fois que l'on doit se retrouver devant le Mac Do pour faire une séance de sport matinale. Oui je sais que commencer au Mac Do est ironique mais on est comme ça nous! Un peu fouteurs de gueule face à la société! Mais là n'est pas la question.. C'est la troisième fois qu'on reporte parce que je ne me réveille pas, mais là, il va m'en vouloir c'est sûr.. Je regarde l'heure et vois que si je me dépêche je n'aurais que quelques minutes de retard. Okay, soyons méthodique,d'abord j'envois un sms à NT pour le prévenir que j'aurais 10 à 15 min de retard. Sa réponse ne tarde pas à venir et comme je m'y attendais, il n'est pas très content. Je lui réponds vite que je me dépêche et je file sous la douche.  
5 minutes c'est un record. Il est temps de me changer.. Aller hop je saute dans un traditionnel tee-shirt noir, j'enfile ensuite un pantalon de training gris, chausse mes baskets et me voilà parti pour rejoindre Nt.

Histoire de m'échauffer, je me mis à trottiner pour le rejoindre. Encore quelques mètres et je le vois appuyé contre le mur de notre point de rendez-vous, il a son téléphone entre les mains. Son visage est empreint d'une expression de colère, avec son regard fixe, ses sourcils froncés.. Je le rejoins et le salue avec mon engouement habituel, il se tourne dos à moi et me salue froidement.  
"Tu vas être comme ça toute la matinée?"  
"Peut-être!"  
"Sérieusement, Nt?! Je sais que c'est la troisième fois que ça arrive mais je m'excuse vraiment! J'ai pas envie que tu me râles dessus pour mon retard. Et puis voyons le positif, je suis là cette fois! Et avec seulement 13 minutes de retard!"  
"Et alors? J'étais à l'heure moi.. Même si je suis sorti tard hier soir!"  
"Je.. Excuse-moi, tu as raison, j'aurais du être à l'heure.."  
Et là, c'est un changement de personnalité complet. Nt se retourne, me regarde et me sourit. Je ne comprends vraiment pas..  
"Ah enfin tu reconnais que tu es en tord! Après cette petite scène, je suis sûre que tu ne sera pas en retard la prochaine fois!" Ces quelques mots me font sourire, je le préfère comme ça mon ami!  
"Tu sais que t'es qu'un con?! J'ai eu peur moi, tu nous imagines courir en étant fâchés, alors qu'il fait moche? On aurait contribuer au mauvais temps en se lançant des éclairs!" Un léger rire s'échappe de sa gorge.  
"Bon on fait quoi? On fait une boucle en partant d'ici en passant par le parc?"  
"Ça fait quelle distance ça? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on est pas là pour rigoler, mon bon monsieur! On est là pour s'entraîner pour la bonne cause! On va le réussir ce jogging pour récolter des fonds contre le cancer!"  
"Dis moi Unster, qui n'était pas là les dernières fois?" Et merde, il m'a eu ce con. Rien de mieux pour se venger que de lui tirer la langue!  
"Sinon pour répondre à ta question, ça fait à peu près 3,5 km, c'est bon pour un début, non?  
"Si c'est parfait, on est bon?"  
"Oui, c'est parti, Unster, gooo!"  
"Heu tu m'as pris pour un de tes pokémon ou quoi?" Cette phrase fut ponctuée de rires puis l'on se mit côte à côte, et l'on commença à courir.  
Comme on courrait en ville, il arrivait quelques fois que l'on soit l'un derrière l'autre. Et dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler son corps. J'étais fasciné par les effets de ses muscles qui travaillaient pendant notre jogging. Je regardais ses jambes qui se tendaient, se détendaient au fil de ses pas, puis je remontais le regard le long de ses jambes, pour finir par détailler son dos et les muscles qui jouaient sous son tee-shirt. Quand j'étais devant, je sentais son regard insistant sur moi et bizarrement j'étais détendu alors que le sport, je n'en fais pas tant que ça!

Après 45 min, notre parcours était fini, nous étions de retour au Mac Do. J'avais le souffle court après toute cette course, mes joues étaient légèrement rouges, et je pouvais sentir la transpiration couler sur mon front et dans mon dos. Beurk, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi pour me laver. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter Nt tout de suite..

PDV Nt

Ah courir m'avait fait du bien, et pour une fois qu'Unster était là autant en profiter. En parlant de lui, j'étais étonné, il a une bonne endurance pour quelqu'un de si peu sportif. J'allais proposer d'aller boire un café quand il ouvrit la bouche.  
"Dis Nt, que penses tu de revenir jusque chez moi? Je t'offre le petit-déjeuner?" Il avait la voix rauque, ça rendait sa voix tellement sensuelle.. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, et je me dis que quitte à jouer le tout pour le tout, alors autant jouer sur ce terrain là.  
"Avec plaisir, mais seulement si on fait la course.." Il me regarde d'un air effaré, je lui souris et je me mets à courir en direction de son appartement. Je rigolais tout seul quand je l'entendis juste dans mon dos et qu'il me dit: "N'y pense même pas, je serai rentré avant toi!" Et je ne sais pas comment, il eu un pic de vitesse et me dépassa. Il était hors de question pour moi de le laisser gagner. J'appuyais un peu plus sur mes jambes, et le rattrapa. "Bien essayé mais tu n'as aucune chance face à moi!Je gagnerai quoiqu'il arrive, je te conseille de me prendre aux mots.." Ça réponse fut rapide: "Pas de soucis, je te prends quand tu veux!" On arriva à l'appartement et je vis Unster perdre de la vitesse. J'en profitai pour puiser des forces dans mes dernières ressources et je pénétrai dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je passe la porte, et je l'entends être juste derrière moi. Je monte les escaliers deux par deux question de rapidité! J'arrive enfin devant sa porte et entends du bruit derrière la porte des escaliers, il n'est pas si nul que ça le petit Unsterblicher! Avec la panique, je cherche pendant longtemps mes clés où se trouve un double qu'il m'avait donné pour m'occuper de Gribouille lors de ses longs déplacements. J'insère la clé, la tourne jusqu'à déverrouiller la serrure et appuie sur la poignée de porte lorsqu'il arrive dans mon dos. Je me retourne donc pour le regarder, m'appuie contre la porte et il pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête. En plus de l'adrénaline, je sens une tension monter entre nous deux. Cette tension fini par exploser et il m'embrasse. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, malgré les quelques copains que j'ai pus avoir par le passé, jamais je n'avais ressenti cette émotion. J'avais comme des feux d'artifices dans la poitrine, une douce sensation chaude dans le creux du ventre.

Le baiser est fou, incontrôlé et on profite de ce moment. Plus rien ne compte à part nous deux. Il me pousse et la porte s'ouvre. Une fois passé le seuil de celle-ci, il la claque avec son pied et je prends le dessus. Je le pousse contre la porte, et je reprends là où on s'était arrêté. Je l'embrasse encore, mes mains tremblent et s'attaquent à son tee-shirt. Je le remonte et le jette à nos pieds. Il ne tarde pas à faire de même avec le mien. Les quelques abdos que l'on peut voir se dessiner sont luisants de transpiration et bizarrement cela m'excite encore plus. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose.. Je repars encore une fois à l'assaut de sa bouche, et monsieur décide de me pousser contre le mur pour pouvoir maîtriser ces quelques instants d'un autre type de sport. J'aimais beaucoup le sport mais celui-ci était tellement prometteur! Mes mains voyagent le long de son dos et atterrissent sur ses fesses. Elles étaient parfaites, ajustées comme il le fallait pour mes mains. Ses mains quand à elles glissent le long de mon ventre, pendant que sa bouche descend dans mon cou où il me laisse un suçon. J'aime savoir que je lui appartiens, et qu'il avait pour ainsi dire déposé sa marque sur son territoire. Sa bouche continue de descendre jusqu'à mes tétons qu'il caresse de sa langue. Il joua ainsi pendant quelques instants avant de descendre plus bas. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, et ce n'est pas la course qui me rend comme ça je peux vous l'assurer! Il utilise ses mains pour faire descendre mon pantalon de jogging et mon caleçon. Sa langue continua son trajet sur mon aine et se rapprocha de mon sexe. Le voir là, à genoux devant moi, c'était une des plus belles et excitantes choses que je n'avais jamais vue. Il joua longuement avec sa langue, me torturant peu à peu.. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, il me faisait tellement d'effet. La langue d'Unster tourna lentement autour de mon gland et il fini par me prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Mes mains se posent inconsciemment dans ses cheveux. Il fait de lents vas et viens avant d'accélérer la cadence. Je le préviens alors que si ça continue, je vais venir et il s'arrête à mon grand regret. Il se redresse, son regard est brûlant. Cette flamme dans son regard, me promet bien des choses! On s'embrasse à nouveau. Et j'en redemande encore, suis accro à ses baisers, à ses lèvres au goût si salés.

On échange nos positions et je me retrouve à sa place. Je lui fais subir la même torture au niveau du torse et vu les petits gémissements qu'il faisait ça ne lui déplaisait pas. J'aimais les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche mais j'appréciais encore plus de savoir que c'était grâce à moi. J'arrive au niveau de son anatomie et une fois avoir descendu son pantalon, j'entame une fellation. La sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait dans ma bouche était loi d'être désagréable. Lorsque je vois qu'il va venir, je me redresse et étouffe son sentiment de frustration en l'embrassant.  
J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou alors que ses mains finissent dans mon dos. Nos lèvres se séparent lorsque nous sommes à bout de souffle et sa voix sensuellement rauque est de retour: "Tiens toi bien, je vais te porter jusqu'à la chambre". Cette phrase me fit beaucoup trop d'effet et un frisson me parcouru tout le long du corps.

Instinctivement, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'emmène dans sa chambre. J'atterris avec délicatesse sur son lit, toute notre hâte avait disparue. Mais pas notre désir l'un pour l'autre. S'il venait à me demander qu'on s'arrête là, je ne le supporterais pas. Une fois dans le lit, on s'embrasse à nouveau, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais ses lèvres? Soit, on est face à face, nos mains touchant encore et encore chaque partie de nos deux corps. Je pose ma main sur son sexe et le caresse sur toute la longueur, j'y vais d'abord doucement puis je le caresse encore plus fort. Le liquide séminal se met à couler, me permettant de lubrifier le sexe de mon amant.  
Il se penche, prend dans sa table de nuit du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Puis je vois le doute envahir son visage et je comprends qu'il ne sait pas qui sera le chef d'orchestre. Je lui facilite la tâche en saisissant le lubrifiant et en enduisant mes doigts. J'en apporte un à mon orifice et commence à me préparer. C'est la partie que j'aimais le moins vu la douleur que cela me procurait. Unster saisi le lubrifiant à son tour, et s'en enduit lui aussi les doigts. Il s'approche de moi, en m'embrassant et son doigt prend la place du miens. Le baiser continue et il en ajoute un deuxième, puis un peu plus tard un troisième rejoint les précédents. Une fois que je fus prêt, je pris le préservatif et le déroula le long de son érection. J'avais senti son léger tressaillement lors du déroulage de préservatif. Il rajouta du lubrifiant et m'allongea sur le dos. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de sa taille et il s'avança doucement. J'en ai avais tellement envie, et il allait beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. "N'aie pas peur Unster, vas-y!" Il s'avance et me pénètre tout en douceur. Je ressentis une légère douleur et une fois qu'elle fut passée, fis signe à Unster de continuer. Il commença à bouger les hanches lentement. Nos bouches en profitèrent pour se rejoindre, encore et encore. Tout en me masturbant, il commença à accélérer, allant de plus en plus vite, touchant ma prostate un peu plus à chaque coup. Je sentais le plaisir monter encore et encore et n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Mes gémissements s'entendaient de plus en plus fort. Il en allait de même pour lui et quand il donna un dernier coup, on atteint le summum du plaisir. J'avais l'impression de voir des étoiles, tandis que lui se déversait dans le préservatif et moi entre nous deux. C'est la première fois que je me sens de cette manière, sur un nuage, n'ayant plus conscience de ce monde qui m'entoure. Je sens comme un vide en moi lorsqu'il se retire et jeta le préservatif à la poubelle. Je l'observais tandis qu'il me rejoint dans le lit juste après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Je le pris dans mes bras où il s'endormit immédiatement après un tendre baiser. On était tout moites, tout collants, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais du mal à réaliser, Unster et moi, chez lui, après une matinée intensive, pendant laquelle on avait fait l'amour. Pas d'alcool, de drogue, rien, juste les phéromones, l'adrénaline.. Cette proximité était nouvelle, mais très, très agréable. C'est après ces quelques pensées que je nous recouvre avec le drap grâce à mon bras resté libre et je ferme les yeux pour rejoindre mon amant dans de doux rêves.

Ah je savais qu'un peu de sport nous ferait du bien!

* * *

Alors voilà, ceci était mon tout premier lemon et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire donc ça n'arrivera pas très très souvent! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, et j'apprécierai fortement avoir vos retours sur celui-ci.  
Je vous fais des bisous tout collants  
*keur sur vous et ce que vous m'avez apporté!*  
Marguegue


	4. Prompty 4: Happy Birthday!

Prompty 4: Happy Birthday

Hellow les n'amis voilà mon prompt fait spécialement pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra très vite! Donc voilà mon premier Zerano, merci de votre indulgence si vous ne retrouvez pas leur caractères, des rapports avec eux, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me baladais tranquillement dans la rue quand quelque chose me frappa .Et merde quel con, putain! Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Zera et je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Je ne me vois pas arriver les mains vides, devant mon brun préféré et lui dire "Joyeux anniversaire" comme un quasi inconnu. Je suis pas censé être son meilleur ami pour rien.  
Me voilà donc errant dans la rue, à chercher un cadeau pour le gars pour qui j'ai des sentiments, un peu plus qu'amicaux. J'ai la sensation d'être une de ces collégiennes, à la recherche du cadeau pour le gars qu'elles aiment bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir l'air ridicule Je continue donc mes recherches pendant une quinzaine de minutes quand ma poche émit un son caractéristique.  
BIMP!  
Un sms. Je l'ouvrirai plus tard, que je puisse continuer mes.. Oh puis merde, et si c'était lui?  
Bingo! Je le savais!  
"En ce merveilleux jour, je n'ai rien à faire et je me fais chier, tu veux pas passer un peu?"  
Oh. J'y serais aller volontiers mais son cadeau... Il fallait que j'en achète un.  
Mes doigts défilaient sur le clavier:  
"Désolé, Zéra, je serais passé te faire chier comme d'hab' et avec un tel plaisir mais j'ai des trucs à fa..."  
Efface, efface, efface! Je sais pas quoi faire.. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment envie de le voir. N'ayant aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire, je fus confronté à un débat intérieur. Pour finalement prendre la décision de trouver un cadeau qui aurait plus un côté symbolique et une plus grande valeur sentimentale. Mes doigts reprirent leur cadence sur l'écran de téléphone pour signaler à Zéra que je devais rentrer chez moi faire un truc important et que j'arriverais juste après.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, j'allais de pièce en pièce et observai tout au peigne fin. Puis je pensais à une des choses auxquelles je tenais le plus. Quand j'eu une idée et me précipitai dans ma chambre en prenant dans celle-ci une chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup, mais que je saurais être entre de bonnes mains.

Me voilà devant chez Zérator, prêt à toquer à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit, l'homme occupant mes pensées juste derrière, affichant un grand sourire. J'eu le réflexe de cacher mon cadeau de sa vue et le mis dans la poche de mon blouson.  
"Allez rentre Fuka reste pas planter là!"  
Je hochai la tête et entrai dans son appartement prêt à vivre un après-midi de fun et de délires comme nous en avons souvent eu l'occasion depuis notre rencontre.  
On s'installa sur des chaises devant sa télévision, il enclencha sa wii nous permettant de faire quelques parties de splatoon. Bien sûr cela était encore parti en défi dès que l'un de nous deux perdait un match. Nous avions eu encore quelques idées farfelues qui firent qu'à la fin de la journée, j'avais les cheveux pleins d'oeuf, lui avait de la chantilly sur tout le visage. Tout des petits défis jusqu'à ce que le défi "ultime" n'arrive. Il commenca sa phrase quand je vis l'heure sur ma montre, eh merde! Il va être minuit, vite, vite, vite je le laisse comme ça en plan et cours à toute vitesse dans l'entrée. Une fois mon blouson sur mes épaules, je découvre qu'il est à côté de moi et qu'il me regarde d'un air triste.  
Minuit s'affiche sur ma montre et je sors le cadeau de ma poche. "Bon anniversaire mon petit Zéra! Je sais que c'est étrange que je t'offre cette petite peluche jaune mais..."  
"Nan mais c'est cool hein Fuka, je suis touché! Mais effectivement une peluche? Qu'es-ce qu'elle peut avoir de si spéciale?"  
"Cette peluche m'a suivie dans tout plein de situations, un peu comme toi en faite! Quand le soir ça n'allait pas je la serrais contre moi, et maintenant c'est à toi que j'envoie un message. Elle a une valeur sentimentale importante et c'est un peu ton cas.. Voir même beaucoup! Et puis merde, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je te le dirai qu'une fois, mais peut-être que je t'aime plus que bien. Du genre, plus, qu'ami. J'ai envie de t'embrasser là, comme i minutes, et l'heure passée.. Ouais c'est ça! Je t'aime vraiment fort"  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre, et me retourne prêt à sortir avant qu'il ne me jette dehors de lui-même. Mais il m'attrapa par le blouson et à peine eus-je le temps de me retourner que Zéra se lança à l'assaut de ma bouche, tandis que moi je restais là, comme un con sans bouger. Me vint enfin l'idée de répondre à son baiser. Ses lèvres avaient conservées le goût sucré de la chantilly, sa bouche était d'une fraîcheur alors que mon corps se liquéfiait sous l'effet de son baiser. Il s'éloigne pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle: "Je t'aime aussi!" Mon dieu, j'aime l'entendre ça!  
"C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu. Depuis le temps que je voulais te le dire. C'était un peu le but de mon "Défi Ultime" et j'avais prévu de me laisser perdre pour pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens. Parce qu'il était peut-être temps, après toutes ces journées à rêver de toi, à te parler, à jouer avec toi!"  
"Si j'avais su que c'était si facile, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. Vraiment beaucoup plus tôt!"  
"Tu viens faire une nouvelle partie? Histoire de faire un "Défi Ultime" ?"  
"Avec plaisir mon Zéra, mais avant... Tu as de la chantilly là" Je me penchai et passai un léger coup de langue sur le coin de sa lèvre. Et me mis à courir, comme un gamin. Cette soirée allait être... intéressante!

* * *

Et voilà mes bébés :D Petit prompty cadeau qui m'a pris du temps, qui a un jour de retard, et qui j'espère vous a plus. Laissez une review ça me fait toujours plaisir!  
Je vous aimes, merci pour les reviews du dernier texte, ça me fait toujours mille et une chose de vous lire!  
Je vous fait des bisous festifs!

Marguegue


	5. Prompty 5:Un samedi pas comme les autres

Prompty 5: Un samedi pas comme les autres

Hey tout le monde comment allez vous? Voilà un nouveau prompty que j'ai pris le temps de travailler, même si je l'ai écrit très récemment. J'espère que vous aimerez!  
Je m'excuse auprès de ce qui m'ont demandé certaines choses pour un prompty cela est en cours de réflexion, parce que j'écris beaucoup à partir d'un truc sur le moment. ^^ Je n'ai pas mis de noms,afin de vous laissez imaginer les personnes.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me réveillai parce que j'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient les volets et m'obligeaient à garder les yeux fermés. Je pouvais sentir les draps frôler ma peau à chaque à chacun de mes mouvements. Parce qu'apparemment cette nuit j'avais donc dormi nu. Complètement nu et je n'avais pourtant pas le souvenir de m'être déshabiller. Mais cela m'étant déjà arrivé tellement de fois que je n'étais pas particulièrement inquiet ou dérangé.  
Cette chaleur était étouffante mais très agréable à la fois. Cette sensation, ça c'était étrange.. Malgré cette douce sensation, que je ressentais, il fallait que je fasse mes lessives. Oui, oui tout les samedis matins, je fais les tâches ménagères, parce qu'il faut bien les faire à un moment ou un autre... Je m'extirpai donc de mon lit avec beaucoup de mal parce que je sentais comme un poids sur l'estomac qui bloquait quelque peu ma respiration.

Une fois sorti du lit, un frisson me parcouru, et cette douce sensation s'envola, me laissant un creux dans la poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important, comme une partie de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, pris un caleçon et un pantalon de pyjama et l'enfila. Sans oublier mes lunettes sur la table de nuit, sinon j'y vois rien moi. Je me penchais ensuit pour ramasser un tas de linge à côté de la porte et me dirigeai vers la buanderie? Je glissait les vêtements dans le tambour de la machine, mis la poudre à lessiver et enclenchai le cycle à 30 degrés. Cette chose étant faite, il était l'heure pour moi d'aller me laver, et de bien me réveiller, en douceur toujours! J'enlève donc mes dessous, pose mes lunettes sur le lavabo et rentre dans la cabine de douche. Une fois l'eau chaude allumée, je saisir la fleur de douche bleu accroché au porte gant de toilettes et l'enduit de gel douche? Je frotte vigoureusement chaque partie de mon corps tout en profitant de la douce flagrance d'amande qui émane de la fleur de douche. Me voilà propre mais j'apprécie rester sous l'eau chaude, ça a le don de me détendre avant d'entamer la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'aime ressasser tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie et repenser à mes amis et à lui.. L'homme qui ne devrait pas me plaire vu mon côté hétéro que je ne cesse de revendiquer auprès de lui. Et me revoilà, les gouttes glissant le long de mes bras et de mes jambes, pendant que moi je pensais à lui. Je repensais à ses cheveux bruns/ blonds soyeux filant entre mes doigts. Ses lèvres qui ressortaient, encore plus quand il avait ce rouge à lèvre pendant son live pour "Les Nuits De Crohn". Elles étaient si attirantes, et juste pour ça je remercie mon amour pour les conventions et mes abonnés de m'avoir empêché de venir chez lui. Je me remémore aussi le moment où il était travesti, et au moment où je me suis rendu compte que je le préférais en homme, même s'il ferait une très belle femme. J'aime aussi me souvenir de nos moments de complicité, on avait plus tourné de depuis un moment et ça me manquait énormément. Bon je pense avoir ressassé de souvenirs pour être de bonne humeur. Je coupe donc l'eau, prends ma serviette et sors afin de me sécher et de m'hab... Ah ben oui j'ai pas pris de vêtements, quelle tête en l'air.. Je mets mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez et enroule la serviette autour de ma taille.

De retour dans la chambre j'aperçois une masse cachée sous ma couverture. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant?Voilà ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais aussi chaud, ce poids sur le torse ce matin et pourquoi j'étais nu.. Mais il n'y a aucune trace des vêtements de la demoiselle qui a eu le malheur de tomber sur moi, qui comme un salaud essaye d'oublier cet homme en virevoltant de femme en femme. Puis j'entends mon nom murmuré, par une voix grave et rauque. Mais.. cette voix.. c'est.. c'est la sienne.. Aurais-je... Qu'avons nous.. Je dois rêver, je vais l'appeler tout de suite pour en être sûr... Comme d'habitude il va râler que je le réveille et me dire qu'on se parlera sur Skype.. Toujours enroulé dans ma serviette, je vais chercher mon téléphone et l'appelle sur son numéro. J'entends la sonnerie de son téléphone, mais elle est étouffée, et elle provient surtout de la buanderie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là.. Et c'est la que je comprends, que j'ai mis les affaires qui traînaient en boule près de l'armoire, mais que d'habitude il n'y a pas d'affaire. Oh non! Son téléphone, ses clés.. Je peux pas arrêter la machine en plus. Il me reste plus qu'a espérer qu'il soit fatigué et dorme jusqu'à.. Et ben maintenant que je l'entends m'appeler, je n'ai plus qu'à lui annoncer.. Je retourne près de lui, et il devint rouge d'un seul coup. Je suis confus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi puis je regarde mes pieds et me rappelle être en serviette.  
"Attends moi là, je vais vite me changer."  
"Ecoute je t'ai vu encore plus nu que ça hier, je vais pas en faire toute une histoire maintenant.."  
Il n'avait pas tord, mais moi je ne me rappelle plus d'hier. Je dois tirer une drôle de tête parce qu'il me demanda ce que j'avais.  
"Je suis assez gêné de te l'avouer, mais je ne me rappelle plus d'hier soir, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de notre concours de celui qui boirait le plus de shot.."  
Je l'ai blessé, je le vois bien. Je voulais réellement me rappeler de la soirée d'hier. Je le voulais si fort que le voir les larmes aux yeux, juste là devant moi, me firent pleurer à mon tour.  
Il demanda la voix lourde, du sanglot qu'il tentait de retenir: "Tu regrettes de savoir qu'hier on a? Je sais que tu es hétéro mais j'ai besoin d'être fixé, je savais que tu étais bourré hier, et j'en ai profité.. J'en ai honte.. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.." Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, si triste, l'air si coupable.. Mon coeur se serrait encore plus.  
"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je... Ca fait longtemps que je garde pour moi ce que je ressens. Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais. Beaucoup...dans le sens amoureux.. Je pense à toi à chaque moment de la journée. Je passe mon temps libre à regarder tes vidéos à défault de te parler ou de tourner avec toi. Dès que tu me parles je ressens une joie intense, que je ne connais avec personne d'autre. Je suis inquiet pour toi à chaque moment de la journée, je pense chacun des surnoms attentionnés que je te donne. Quand je t'ai vu, embrassant un autre pour un défi, ça me faisait bouillir de rage, et de jalousie. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant.. Je ne regrette rien parce que je t'aime."  
Ce sourire.. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi resplendissant..  
"Alors ça tombe bien.. Parce que moi aussi je t'aime. Et je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus tellement je suis amoureux de toi." Il essuya mes larmes et m'attira à lui tout en m'enlevant ma serviette. J'avais un peu froid, mais cela changea très vite sous la douce chaleur des couvertures en ce samedi après-midi.  
"Par contre j'ai comme un léger soucis.. J'ai mis tes affaires à laver et j'ai laisser ton téléphone dedans.. Je t'en repayerai un si le mettre dans du riz pour absorber ça ne fonctionne pas.."  
"Tu n'as pas fait ça.. Je dois me venger... Heureusement que tu as cette douce odeur d'amande, parce que ma vengeance sera douce ET passionnée!" et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai sous lui, à sa merci..

* * *

Voilà les amis, j'espère que ce petit prompty vous aura plus, j'ai essayé de plus travailler les sensations, les sentiments,ect.. Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez! Merci pour tout!  
Je vous fais des bisous tout propre!  
Marguegue


	6. Il était une fois, une lettre

Hey, salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour un prompty que je n'ai pu poster plus tôt ici, et que j'ai donc poster sur wattpad via mon téléphone hier soir!

* * *

Cher amour,

Ou plutôt cher connard,

Nous avons vécus l'histoire dont j'ai toujours rêvée. Je pense qu'il est bon pour toi, que je te la rappelle en quelques lignes.

Te rappelles-tu de ce jour où l'on s'est rencontrés? C'était en octobre à la Paris Games Week. On avait quelques amis en communs, et ces amis justement ont fait en sorte que l'on se parle. On a sympathisé, ri, appris des choses l'un sur l'autre et surtout, on s'est échangé nos numéros de téléphone.

A partir de ce jour là, tout a changé. On se parlait constamment, de tout et de rien. On pouvait être sérieux, comme cons. Mais on ne voulait surtout pas stopper la conversation. Et puis tu t'es endormi comme ça, à deux heures du matin, sans prévenir. Cette nuit là, je me souviens que j'avais rêvé de toi et que je n'avais qu'une envie: celle d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir te parler comme le jour même.

Et chaque jour se fût comme ça. Une semaine puis un mois passèrent et notre lien fût de plus en plus fort.

Un jour, je me suis rendu compte avec stupeur que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Ce jour là, les larmes coulaient tant que chaque larme me déchirait le coeur un peu plus. Et malgré tout, je continuais de te parler comme si de rien était. Je ne voulais pas te peiner, ni t'inquiéter. Mais je ne sais par quel moyen, tu t'es rendu compte que j'allais mal. Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu un mauvais pressentiment me concernant, que c'était parce qu'on était lié par quelque chose de fort, de très fort!

Il m'a fallu du temps mais je t'ai enfin dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur, ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Et à ma grande surprise, tu as répondu que c'était réciproque. Tu m'as avoué avoir peur de ma réaction, que tu avais peur de me perdre. Que le fait d'avoir avoué mes sentiments avait facilités les choses entre nous, que tu te sentais soulagé d'un poids.

On a fini par se voir souvent. On trouvait beaucoup de prétextes pour se frôler devant nos amis, pour qui cette relation devait rester discrète le temps d'être sûr de nos sentiments. Quand j'y repense, on a eu raison.

Après s'être mis en couple tout les deux, on a tourné beaucoup de let's play ensemble. On s'amusait de ce que pensaient nos fans qui nous imaginaient tous les deux. C'était pratique lorsque l'un de nous deux avait la langue qui fourche, et laissait échapper une parole tendre devant les caméras.

Tout allait 'au jour où tu m'as brisé le coeur. On était sur Skype le matin même, à rire ensemble, à parler du futur de nos chaînes. C'était un peu la fête car ton nombre d'abonnés avait encore passé un palier. Et puis tu m'as dit avoir la visite de ta famille le soir pour dîner. Donc que tu laissais la conversation skype ouverte, histoire de battre notre record d'appel, mais que tu ne serais pas à l'autre bout du micro. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais parti, puis je suis revenu sur l'ordinateur, et j'ai fait l'erreur de remettre mon casque afin de voir ce qu'il se passait de ton côté. Je t'ai entendu parler, et croyant que tes douces paroles m'étaient destinées, je t'ai répondu. Mais je m'étais trompé, tu ne me parlais pas à moi. Encore une fois, j'avais le coeur lourd et la larme facile, mais n'est-ce pas normal quand on découvre que l'homme que l'on aime joue sur deux tableaux? Quoique non tu te foutais juste de moi en faite. Et ça je l'ai su en écoutant les paroles qui suivent: "Oui mon amour, je vais bientôt rompre avec cet imbécile. Maintenant que j'ai dépassé les 100 000 abonnés, je n'ai plus besoin de lui, dire qu'en faite, je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes. Je n'arrive plus à jouer cette mascarade."

Ce jour là, tu m'as détruit. Depuis j'ai rompu tout contact avec toi, mais ce n'est pas tout. Depuis, je n'aime plus ce que je fais, dès que j'ouvre YouTube, je pense à toi. Il m'est impossible de tourner une vidéo, de voir ton nom. J'ai tout abandonné, donc maintenant à toi de te débrouiller avec ta copine, et je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à mes abonnés, mon départ, la façon dont tu as ruiné ma vie, m'as anéanti.

Avec tout la peine que je ressens d'avoir aimé un mec comme toi,

Adieu

N.

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous à plus. Il est sous forme de lettres car j'avais envie d'essayer ce format après l'avoir vu dans d'autres fictions. N'hésitez pas à partager et à laisser une review. Mais qui est ce N.? Faites vos paris! ;)

Des bisous

Marguegue


End file.
